


I Love You Too, Dean Winchester

by profound_bond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas is a sneaky shit, Dean has a chick flick moment, Drabbles, Idiots in Love, Mostly Fluff, Multi, and funny hopefully, cas and dean being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profound_bond/pseuds/profound_bond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tells Dean of his not date to make Dean jealous and to get him to finally admit he loves him. It works</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Date

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea that popped into my brain at 3am.

Dean's never been one to get lost in deep thought but right now his mind is overflowing. Normally he could shake it off in a matter of minutes but tonight his brain isn't his friend, the traitor.

For the past few days his mind has been an overdrive of feelings. Now, his never been one for feelings, he normally buries them deep down inside until they finally burst but today his feelings seem to be betraying him. His been staring at Cas for a good while now and all he can think is 'I love you, I love you, please stop talking'.

He would listen but he zoned out about half an hour ago when said person started talking about how good his date had been and right now he just doesn't care. Who wants to hear such crap from the person you're in love with? Nobody that's who. It hurts like hell.

Dean hopes for sure his face isn't full of emotion. Damn it, he thinks as he can feel his eyes welling up. Stupid Cas and his beautiful annoying face. He zones back in to hear Cas saying how he was pretty sure the guy wanted to fuck him when Dean just loses it.

"Cas, I love you but will you just shut up for five minutes about your God damn date" he huffs face red from yelling. He looks at Cas' face in shock and realises he just yelled and in a diner of all places. Great, where's his brother when he needs him.

It takes him all of five minutes to also realise he's just told Cas he loves him. "Son of a bitch" he exhales slowly. Face red of embarrassment he looks up to Cas to see him smiling.

"So, it worked then" Cas says gleefully.

"W-what?" Dean stammers.

"My plan to make you jealous of course. And, well for you to admit you love me" Cas smirks.

Dean glares at Cas, the sneaky shit. "Dick" he says eyes full of amusement.

"What about it?" He jokes.

"It's small" Dean deadpans.

Cas feigns a gasp, clutching his heart dramatically. "I'm wounded, what's my dick ever done to you?"

Dean chuckles ready to reply when he sees Sam walk into the diner. He hola's him over and watches him order a coffee to go before walking over.

"Hey Dean, Cas" Sam says smiling. "What are you two up to?" He questions bringing a chair over to sit on.

"Oh, not much. Dean was just insulting my penis and calling it small" Cas deadpans taking a sip of his tea as Dean snorts at Sam inhaling his coffee.

"Dude, TMI" Sam finally splutters out.

"It is smaller though" Dean confesses.

Cas sets his tea down, cocking his head to the side. "Smaller? You said it was small."

"Yeah" Dean grins full of mischief. "Small, smaller than mine" he winks.

Sam watches them banter back and forth and he does that half smile, half laugh at them, knowing something has changed between the two from the knowing looks and Dean's constant smile.

"I'll uh, leave you both to it. See you at home Dean, see ya Cas" he says standing up and waving the boys off.

As he leaves he hears Cas ask Dean how he knows it's smaller, Dean moving closer to pat his shoulder, smirking. The last thing he hears is Dean's full on hearty laugh as Cas calls him a pervert.

Sam shakes his head, coffee cooling in his hand from the cold. "Finally" he chuckles to himself.


	2. Joke book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas learns some new jokes, they're terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found my old joke book and it all escalated from there.

Sam and Dean were in grossed in the TV watching a show that Cas wasn't all that interested in. Well, Dean was, Sam was reading. Being bored out of his mind Cas wanted some attention, so he sighs, and turns to Dean.

"Dean"

Cas says, tapping his shoulder. Dean holds up his index finger, telling Cas to wait a second. Cas huffs.

"Deeeeeean!" he whines. Dean turns to Cas, glaring at him.

"What, Cas?" he says annoyed.

"I'm bored." he cries, flopping sideways on the sofa towards dean dramatically.

"Are you joking? Please tell me you're joking." He spits out, not believing what his hearing. Dr. sexy is awesome!

Cas cocks his head at Dean with his eyebrow raised. Joking? He knew jokes.

"What do you call a calf after its six months old? Cas blurts out all of a sudden.

"What-"

"Seven months old."

"-was that?" Dean says, dumbfounded.

"A joke." Cas deadpans.

Sam snickers in the corner, still consumed in his book.

"What did one magnet say to the other? - I find you very attractive."

Dean is still sat dumbfounded staring at Cas while Sam snickers again.

"Cas, these ain't even funny man" Dean finally manages to drag out.

"How do you get holy water? - You boil the hell out of it." Cas carries on, ignoring Dean. Dean chokes on his own spit.

"Cas, no, please stop!" Cas shakes his head stubbornly, continuing.

"If a crocodile makes shoes, what does a banana make? - Slippers."

Sam lets out a loud guffaw, dropping his book in the meantime.

"Why, Cas? Why?" Dean questions, giving in to a chuckle making Cas smile. He turns to Sam.

"Did you-what did you do Sammy?" Sam shakes his head, wiping his eyes. Dude, the jokes weren't even that funny, c'mon!

Dean turns back to Cas with questioning eyes. Cas chuckles at the look on Dean's face.

"I found a joke book in the store today, Gabe insisted I take it home and read it." Dean scoffs, of course Gabriel did. He shakes his head and points at Cas.

"One - I'm going to kill Gabe, and two - you, you are going to burn that book." He says getting up to venture to Cas' room.

Cas looks up at Dean alarmed and quickly jumps up from the sofa, jumping onto Dean's back and wrapping his legs around his waist along with his arms tucked around his neck, making Dean let out the most unmanly squeak on the planet.

"CAS, get off me" Dean yells stumbling into the wall.

"NEVER!" Cas yells, tightening his hold on Dean.

Dean shuffles over and dives on the sofa, landing with an oomph. Dean reaches behind himself and tries to shove Cas off of his back. Cas withdraws his hold and starts swatting at his hands. Eventually, the boys start squabbling on the sofa while Sam snickers at the two before turning back into his book, used to his brothers and Cas' shenanigans.

He was just about to turn a page when a loud thud occurs. He looks over to see Cas straddling Dean, his arms pinned to the floor blushing while Cas has a winning grin on his face. Ugh he thinks to himself before voicing his feelings.

"Ugh, would you two get a room already. I'm trying to read."

Dean's face blushes a bright red as he sits up ducking his face into Cas' shoulder. Cas chuckles and stands up, grabbing Dean's hand to haul him up, eventually pulling him out the room.

Cas' deep chuckle could be heard all the way down the corridor until the door slams shut. Rolling his eyes, Sam grabs his iPod, shoves his earphones on and turns the volume up to max. He knows all too well how those boys could be loud, and right now he has a feeling they will be tonight. He closes his book and listens to the melody of strumming guitars, lulling him to sleep.

He wakes up a few hours later to utter silence, soon destroyed by faint giggles. Intrigued he gets up, stretches and walks past their door heading to his bedroom. With the door slightly ajar he peeks in hesitantly. He feels like a creeper but what he sees makes him smile, he walks off happy for his brother.

Meanwhile, Cas is tickling Dean's belly and any other places he can reach, making Dean full on belly laugh as Cas mumbles something to him.

"Alright, alright." Dean chokes out. "I shouldn't have laughed but that joke out beats the others, okay."

Cas slaps Dean's thigh and nods. "In that case, I'm glad you laughed."

Dean smiles lovingly, shuffling to lay his head on Cas' chest. "I love you, you dork." He says before placing a gentle kiss to Cas' chest.

Cas sinks down a little, level with Dean and drags him closer, holding him in a tight embrace. He kisses his head and repeats the four words back to him before falling into a happy slumber, wrapped up with the one person he loves the most.


	3. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's hatred of grocery shopping is turned upside down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, me again with another little drabble! Apologies if there are any mistakes, I wrote this just now and my brain may not be working properly as I'm currently turning into ice, dear lord. 
> 
> *hibernates under my duvet*
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ^_^

Grocery shopping was a hassle. It was absolutely annoying. Dean hated shopping with a passion but when it comes to food, it needs to be done. He leans on the cart as he picks up different varieties of pie, looking at the labels. He's just about to choose one when Cas walks up behind up.

"No, Dean. You already have two different pies in the cart already." He huffs. Dean turns to face him, holding up a pecan pie.

"But, Cas. Pie!!" He whines.

Cas grabs a hold of Dean's hand and pulls him along the Isle as Dean quickly grabs the cart, pulling it alongside him. Cas is pretty sure he heard dean mumble spoilsport to himself. He shrugs his shoulders and slows down still holding Dean's hand.

 Cas was in no mind, just paying attention to what he needed to buy, but on the other hand, Dean wasn't so much. He relished in holding Cas' hand with a cute smile on his face, stroking Cas' thumb with his own.

His smile all but vanishes when a passer-by rudely knocks into him with their cart, making no attempt to apologise. Both of their heads snap up as Dean glares. The rude older woman, who looks slightly worn out from her kids maybe? Looks down at their joined hands and sniggers before scurrying off.

Cas shakes his head before going back to picking groceries but Dean huffs angrily, shoulders tense.

"It's like she's never seen two guys hold hands before!" He shouts angrily next to Cas, as a young girl walks by flinching at his outburst.

He relaxes slowly as Cas rubs his thumb against his, smiling giddily at him making Dean giggle before calling him a dork.

The rest of the shopping goes fairly well with a few little mishaps of Dean putting stuff in the cart they didn't need, making Cas squint with confusion before swatting Dean for being a little shit upon realising. They were just at the till unloading their stuff when a little boy, about three years of age approaches them.

"Gum-gums" the cute little blonde boy says, tugging on Dean's trouser leg.

Dean looks down smiling before bending down to his level. "What's that buddy?" He asks the little boy.

"Gum-gums" he repeats, this time pointing to a packet of gummy bears sitting on the conveyer belt.

He's just reaching for the packet when a young girl of about 20 approaches them, looking worried before her face relaxes upon seeing the boy.

"Oliver" she shouts sternly as she reaches the boy. "What did I tell you about running off?"

"No runnin' where mama can't see" he says, lip wobbling. "But mama, gum-gums!" He says pointing at the packet Dean now holds.

She looks up at the two smiling before hoisting Ollie up in her arms, resting him on her hip as he giggles.

"Sorry if he bothered you." She says.

"Nah, it was no bother. He just wanted some gummy bears, didn't you little man?" He says, opening the packet.

"Me, Ollie. No lil man" he giggles.

Dean chuckles. "Nice to meet you Ollie, I'm Dean and this here is Cas." He says pulling Cas by his hand, before handing Ollie some gummy bears.

He giggles in delight, clutching them in his little hand.

"Tank you, D 'n' Cas" he says before giving them both a gummy bear each, from his little hand and shoving the rest into his mouth.

Dean and Cas both throw them in their mouths before chewing loudly making Ollie giggle once again.

"Thanks for being so nice to him, I'm Lilly by the way." She says smiling at the boys. "I hope to see you around, looks like Ollie here has made two new friends" she laughs gleefully.

Dean and Cas both say how nice it was to meet her, and how they hope to see her around too before waving goodbye to them both.

As they start packing the groceries and begin leaving the store Cas lets out a hearty laugh. They stuff the bags into the boot of the impala before shutting the trunk as Dean looks to Cas.

"What're you laughing at?" He asks as they both open their respective car doors before getting in.

"Ollie." Cas says grinning. "He reminded me of you" he says chuckling.

"Yeah, he did, didn't he?" He says chuckling along with Cas as he starts baby up.

***

Back at the house, Dean and Cas are making dinner in the kitchen. Throwing bits and bobs in to make a stir fry. Cas was chopping up some peppers, thinking of how Dean acted around Ollie, and how it made his heart burst with joy and fill his belly up with butterflies.

"Dean, I've been thinking." Cas says, putting the knife down. "Maybe we should have our own Ollie sometime."

Dean freezes and slowly turns to Cas, his eyes wide, mouth agape.

"You-you mean have our own kid?" He stutters out, nervously.

"Yeah." Cas replies shyly.

In a swift second, Cas finds himself with an armful of Dean, hugging him tight. "I'd love that!" He says excitedly before smothering Cas in little kisses, all over his face.

Cas hugs him back, equally as tight as they whisper I love you's to each other over and over again. They draw back and just stare lovingly at one another, drinking in the moment of how some day they will become dads. That precious moment is suddenly interrupted.

"Dean, you're going to burn the chicken." Cas alarms Dean before smirking.

Dean spins around so fast he crashes into the side of the oven. "Son of a bitch!" He yells as he quickly turns down the heat, moving the wok to cool down.

It's all quiet for a few minutes before they both dissolve into giggles, laughing at their own stupidity. They both start assembling dinner back together with the chicken safely unharmed, with one thing on both of their minds.

The thought of finally becoming a dad.


	4. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas loves the snow, but nothing could compare to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have updated in a while, I had total writers block, bleh.  
> 845 hits and 45 kudos, that's absurd! Thanks guys <3  
> My jaw is currently killing me right now, so I needed something to help get my mind off of it and voila, this happened.  
> Also, always is their forever okay. Don't fight me on this.  
> For every person who gave/gives me kudos, I love you all <3  
> Enjoy the fluff, much love <3

It was nearing midnight on a cold misty day, Dean had just brushed his teeth and gotten changed into his pajama pants ready for bed, and was now on his way to the kitchen for a late night cup of coffee, when something catches his eye. The front door was ajar, just the slightest, letting in the freezing cold air making Dean shiver in his steps. He grabs a blanket from the sofa and pushes open the door, wrapping it tight around him. As he steps out into the frosty night, he sees Cas standing there, blinking up into the sky watching the snow fall gracefully to the ground, making a small smile appear on Dean’s face. He stood there watching him quietly, knowing full well why he was out here, in the freezing cold no less.

Cas loved the snow, so much so he could stand outside watching it for hours, forgetting all about the coldness surrounding him. He loved the way it gracefully cascaded from the sky, falling ever so softly onto the ground, coating it in a white soft blanket. He knew he shouldn't stay out here for too long, as Dean would come looking for him eventually, he always does. Cas was just about to finally turn in, and go back inside when a soft little snowflake landed on his nose. He halted in his steps as a grin slowly made it to his face. He stood there mesmerized, trying to get a look at the snowflake that chose to land on him, he huffed and looked at his nose making him cross eyed. A small snort from the doorway made him turn around to see Dean giggling behind his hand, holding a mug in the other.

“Hello, Dean” Cas says slightly amused at Dean’s giggle. He pulls a funny face making Dean’s shoulders start to shake. Seeing the one person he loved most, laughing at his silly faces made his stomach fill with butterflies. He watched as Dean smiled at him before speaking.

“Came to see if you’d like a tea before bed.” Dean asked gesturing to the mug and waving it. Cas nodded and made his way over to Dean and grabbing his hand. The smallest gesture still made his heart leap with affection. Dean shivered but didn't pull away.

“Jesus, Cas! You’re cold as balls. Here, take the blanket, I’m warmer than you.” Dean says, tugging the blanket off his shoulders and draping it over Cas with his free hand. Cas chuckles and helps pull the blanket around himself, not willing to let go of Dean’s hand just yet. Once he feels slightly warmer, draped in the warmth of the blanket. Dean leads them both inside closing the door as he goes, to then venture on to the kitchen to get started on making their drinks.

He lets go of Cas’ hand; which makes Cas frown, to switch the kettle on and set the mug down on the counter. He leans back onto the counter, opening his arms to Cas as he waits for it to boil. Cas dips his head, smiling shyly as he shuffles over, leaning into Dean’s awaiting arms, filling him with warmth, love and home. He rests his head on Dean’s shoulder and breathes in his musky smell of old spice and lets out a sigh, Dean’s arms squeezing him that little bit tighter. As the kettle clicks, Dean pecks Cas’ ear before gently unwrapping his arms. He feels a tug on his hand and looks up to see Cas frowning once again. With a chuckle, he pecks Cas’ lips and sets about making a coffee for himself, and a tea with honey for his snugly boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. He’ll never tire of hearing that, he thinks as he smiles to himself.

As he finishes up the drinks, he passes Cas his mug with a little honeybee on it, grabs his own matching mug and gently pulls on Cas’ hand to follow him. They make their way to their bedroom, feet shuffling along the hallway quietly. Sam already asleep soundly in his room. Dean pushes the door open with his elbow, sets his coffee down next to Cas’ tea and settles in bed, pulling Cas with him. They settle down and shuffle up closer, pulling the duvet up to their waists as they cuddle up to each other. Slotting their legs and feet together, Dean breathes out a sigh and turns to look at Cas with a pleading look. “Coffee please, honeybee.” Cas rolls his eyes affectionately before passing him his mug. Dean lets out a quiet thank you before taking a sip.

A mere ten minutes later, Cas lets out a sigh. “I still don’t get why you drink coffee before bed.” He confesses. Dean lifts an eyebrow up at him. “Shut up, and drink your tea.” Cas rolls his eyes again. “Coffee is to be drunken normally to stay awake, am I correct? So drinking it before going to sleep is a bit backwards isn’t it?” Cas smirks, jabbing at Dean’s arm playfully. “Maybe, but I like my coffee. So finish your tea, you big bully.” Dean huffs and flicks Cas’ nose, making him retaliate immediately. They both scoff at their silliness.

Half an hour later, their drinks were both drunken and their mugs were safely set aside. Dean and Cas could barely look at each other without laughing. A few minutes ago they’d sat in a comfortable silence before Dean let out a giggle, prompting Cas to ask what he was laughing at. “I was changing the first letter of our names.” He had said, which lead to where they were now.

“Stop staring at me, creep.” Dean said with mirth. “Whatever, _Bean_ ” Cas says, lip quivering. “Shut it, _Asstiel_.” Dean replies, making them burst into laughter. 

“Why so rude, _Mean_?” Cas remarks, chuckling while wiping the tears from his eyes. “Why so nasty, _Nastiel_?” Dean adds before they both cry with laughter once again.

Being in love made them both so giddy but neither of them would admit it. Calming down from their peals of laughter, Dean tries to stifle his yawn whereas Cas outright lets out a loud yawn, before blinking tiredly. Dean would never say this out loud but he found tired Cas very cute, even more so than normal.

With Dean barely keeping his eyes open, he mutters out his concern. “Feel warmer now?” Cas kisses his forehead before replying. “Yes, D. With you, always.” Dean kisses Cas before pulling them both down, resting his head on Cas’ chest. “s’good, love you.” Cas tightens his arms around Dean, running his fingers through his hair. “Go to sleep Dean, I love you too.” Letting out a low hum of contentment Dean finally let’s sleep takeover. Hearing Dean’s breathing even out, Cas strokes Dean’s cheek before threading their fingers together. “Always.” He breathes out before succumbing to sleep himself.


End file.
